Improvisation
by Earu
Summary: When Shego doesnt like the part she is playing. One shot, Kigo. I dont own KP :)


Shego's real name is Alice, and Kim is Kim, Ron is Ron. :) Please let me know what do you think. Thank you

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Kim Possible, call me beep me if you wanna reach me beep beep bee beep"

"Shego! Kim Possible and the sidekick are here!" Drakken screamed to a very disinterested Shego who is filing her nails nonchalantly.

" Ok ok Dr. D, just calm down" Shego said.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable barged in from the vents at that moment, Ron falling and losing his pants on the process.

"Aw man!"

" Are you ok Ron?" Kim said helping her lover. After they collected themselves, Kim gave Ron a long kiss, while Shego was standing there, a disgust expression on the her face.

" Ugh! I just cant believe you Princess.."

"Cut!" The directors voice heard in the stage and the cameras stopped. "Alice you need to say ' Ugh! Teenagers' , not something to humiliate Ronalds character."

" Look Mr. Fancyman Im doing my job, and my job consist of acting improvisation whenever I see fit. Thats why people love 'Shego' so much. " Alice said in fury.

" Yes Alice I know but you can not change the lines or spoil a characters image out of nowhere" the director said.

" Out of nowhere! The boy lost his pants while doing a silly jump, how am I spoiling his ' o so great image' may I ask? Besides its common sense that someone like Kim Possible should not be with a buffoon. Ha!" said Shego eying Kim with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! Im not a buffoon. Ron Stoppable is a very well developed character." objected Ronald.

"Ron, you don't need to protect your character, you are not really Ron Stoppable in real world at least" said Kim assuring her friend with a pat on his shoulder.

" Yeah Kim you are right.." said a very sad Ron.

" Everybody take fifteen!" The announcement from the director heard.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Dont be mad with the director. I know you want to improvise your character. But what he said is true also. We shouldn't interfere with the public image of the characters."

"Look Kim, maybe you are right but the thing is is be obvious that Shego doesn't like Ron Stoppable a bit."

" And she likes Kim so much that she wants her well being?" asked Kim jokingly.

"At least Kim Possible have some dignity, she can do things, and do things well. It wouldn't be a surprise to know that Shego would admire her in a weird way. Warrior stuff.." Alice said " and what is there not to admire actually" Alice said with a tint on her cheeks.

'This is weird' Kim thought she never saw Alice blush ever. She was this though girl with an attitude towards..almost everything.

" Kim, Alice we are starting the scene." Ron said. The distastefulness can be heard from his voice.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

" Ok, so I changed the dialogs a bit people." the director said and delivered the papers to them.

Kim almost immediately blushed when reading the new set of dialogs.

" I thought this was a kids show" Shego said with a smirk.

" I believe Im going to see an improvement on your acting after those changes Alice" Director smirked back.

" Ok everybody to position"

"Kim Possible, call me beep me if you wanna reach me beep beep bee beep"

"Shego! Kim Possible and the sidekick are here!" Drakken screamed to a very disinterested Shego who is filing her nails nonchalantly.

" Ok ok Dr. D, just calm down" Shego said.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable barged in from the vents at that moment, Ron falling and losing his pants on the process.

"Aw man!"

" Are you ok Ron?" Kim said helping her lover. After they collected themselves, Kim gave Ron a long kiss, while Shego was standing there, a disgust expression on the her face.

She walked towards the couple and lifted Ron and tossed him aside like a sack. Then she grabbed Kims wrists.

"Hey!" Ron screamed at Shego.

"Ron, go find Drakken! Ill take care of Shego!" Kim shouted trying to escape Shegos grasp.

" You will take good care of me I believe." Shego said with the usual smirk on her face and leaned towards Kims face. Their faces was inches away. Kim blushed hard.' I cant believe this is happening' she thought 'this is acting this is acting.." she started her mantra in her mind. And their lips touched. Kim was to fight and shout at Shego according to the text. But somehow it felt so good. She just could find the strength to move. ' It feels so right' she thought and they deepened the kiss.

"Cut!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

So what do you think? It typed it really fast as soon as the idea got to my mind. I can go on with new chapters or re-edit it to be longer. If you like it of course.

Yours Earu


End file.
